


Wyższa konieczność

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Series: Kroniki rodu Fëanora [12]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Noldorowie próbują ratować, Noldorowie próbują ratować co się da, ale też odrobina słodyczy, bo im się należy po takim łomocie, fik zawiera śladowe ilości fluffu, kontynuacja do "Łez", oraz śladowe ilości jeśli nie polityki to relacji międzyrasowych po przegranej bitwie, rzecz się dzieje po Nirnaeth
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: Po klęsce Nirnaeth synowie Feanora próbują doprowadzić w bezpieczne strony tylu elfów, ilu tylko zdołają. Niestety, nie wszędzie są mile widziani, a sytuacja wymaga od nich współpracy z niechętnymi ludźmi.





	1. Część pierwsza

**Author's Note:**

> Nirnaeth miało miejsce w letnie przesilenie, tuż po przegranej bitwie rozgrywała się akcja mojej poprzedniej serii łatek pod tytułem "Łzy". Akcja tego tekstu rozgrywa się na przełomie jesieni i zimy tego samego roku, gdy synowie Feanora próbują pozbierać się po klęsce. Za wesoło nie jest i nie będzie, ale koncepcja chodziła mi po głowie od jakiegoś czasu i chyba dojrzałam, by nad tym tekstem popracować. W zamierzeniu będą trzy części, chyba że coś mi się nieprzewidzianie rozrośnie.

**Część pierwsza**

 

                Wieść o ludzkiej osadzie oddalonej o kilka stajań byłaby dobrą i pożądaną, gdyby nie obecna sytuacja i wzajemna nieufność. Zdążyli przekonać się już, że gdzie elfowie chowali urazę o zdradę, tam ludzie z wiernych rodów obwiniali noldorskich przywódców o śmierć swych mężów i synów; mało kto powrócił do domów spośród tych, którzy dali się porwać słowom elfich książąt. W najlepszym razie gniew, płacz i wyrzuty czekały synów Feanora w ludzkich osadach; w najgorszym – kamienie, ostrza mieczy i strzały wypuszczane zdradziecko w plecy. Nauczeni kilkoma nieprzyjemnymi sytuacjami, omijali więc każdą ludzką osadę, zdeterminowani, by ocalić jak najwięcej spośród swoich przed nastaniem zimy. Także i tę wioskę minęliby bez oglądania się, gdyby nie paląca potrzeba schronienia dla rannych. Siedzieli więc, pogrążeni w ponurej ciszy, próbując ogrzać się w lichym schronieniu i znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie. Gdyby kontynuowali podróż, najpewniej po kilku godzinach marszu potrzebowaliby kilku par noszy.

– Musimy spróbować – odezwał się w końcu Caranthir, zniecierpliwiony milczeniem braci. – Sęk w tym, żeby się nie dowiedzieli, z kim mają do czynienia. Czyli mamy problem – podsumował zbędnie.

– Hmm? – Maedhros oderwał wzrok od ognia. – Co sugerujesz?

– To, że za wyjątkiem ciebie i Amrasa większość z nas da radę zniknąć w tłumie.

– O ile Moryo będzie trzymać język za zębami – mruknął pod nosem najmłodszy z braci.

– I o ile Tyelko zarzuci zwyczaj konwersowania ze wszystkim, co się rusza, to owszem – odciął się  urazą Caranthir, wyraźnie poirytowany. – Ale do rzeczy. Wybacz, Nelyo, ale ciebie trudno pomylić z kimkolwiek. A i Amasa zdradzi kolor. – Odziedziczone po matce rude włosy były rzadkością pośród Noldorów, a większość Edainów kojarzyła z opowieści książąt władających krainami Beleriandu przez ostatnie stulecia.

– Owszem – zgodził się ze znużeniem Maedhros. – Możemy zrobić tak, że część z nas poczeka w pobliżu osady, a wy pojedziecie uzupełnić zapasy i poprosicie o schronienie – zaproponował bez większego przekonania.

– Jest nas za mało, żeby się rozdzielać – zaprotestował Caranthir. – A nawet przy założeniu, że będziecie w pobliżu, wciąż ktoś może was zobaczyć i rozpoznać.

– Zostanę. I narzucę kaptur – mruknął ponuro Amras, wyraźnie niezbyt zadowolony z kierunku, w którym zmierzała rozmowa. Siedział w rogu, oparty o pełną szpar ścianę na pół rozlatującej się szopy, która latem musiała służyć za tymczasowe schronienie pasterzy. Teraz lodowaty wiatr gwizdał przez szczeliny.

– To nie wystarczy.

– To zostanę choćby tutaj – upierał się Amras. Kolejny podmuch sprawił, że wstrząsnął się i otulił szczelniej płaszczem.

– To akurat tobie potrzeba suchego łóżka na kilka dni – przypomniał Caranthir. – Zima w górach będzie ostrzejsza niż w twoich południowych lasach, a my musimy wrócić do naszych przed nastaniem śniegów. Parę dni odpoczynku jest konieczne.

– Moryo ma rację – poparł brata Maedhros, nim Amras się odciął. – Pojedziemy wszyscy, najwyżej część oddziału rozbije się obozem przy osadzie, jeśli nie będzie dość miejsca dla wszystkich. Ale ranni potrzebują odpoczynku – zgodził się, zerkając na resztę towarzyszy skupionych w drugiej części szopy. – Do rzeczy. Jakieś sugestie?

– Widziałem, jak ludzkie kobiety ciemniły sobie włosy przy pomocy kory – odezwał się Caranthir. – Myślę, że na te wasze rude też powinno zadziałać, choćby o tyle, żebyście się nie odcinali na pierwszy rzut oka.

– Możemy spróbować rano – zgodził się Maedhros.

– Spróbować co? – włączył się do rozmowy Celegorm, zerkając sennie na siedzących braci. Przysypiał już na prowizorycznym posłaniu razem z większością; wszyscy byli znużeni.

– Nic, nic, śpij – uspokoił go sucho Caranthir. Omiótł wzrokiem rannych i westchnął.

Ruszyli u schyłku lata na północ w poszukiwaniu uciekinierów z Himring i z północnych krain, licząc, że zdołają zebrać rozproszonych elfów i zaprowadzić ich na południowy wschód, gdzie było trochę bezpieczniej. I owszem, prócz całkiem zorganizowanej ewakuacji twierdzy Himring jeszcze  w lecie, udało im się trafić na kilka niewielkich grup, które odsyłali później z przewodnikiem aż pod górę Dolmed, gdzie zamierzali spędzić zimę u boku krasnoludów, nim wyruszą na południe.

Mieli już wracać razem z ostatnią, gdy Celegorm z Amrasem uznali, że sprawdzą jeszcze jeden trop i zebrawszy swoich zwiadowców zapuścili się zbyt daleko.

***

_Zdążyli. Oddział wojowników wpadł pomiędzy orków i grupę Sindarów, w której tylko czworo posiadało broń. Pozostali cofali się przed napastnikami, lecz stromy brzeg rzeki nie pozostawiał im zbyt wiele miejsca na ucieczkę._

_Orków było wielu, Amras wiedział to już w momencie, gdy wraz z Celegormem wyruszyli tropem w nadziei, że dopędzą elfów, nim wróg ich także zgładzi. Synowie Feanora nie wahali się ani chwili, mimo że ich siły były już mocno uszczuplone, a zapasy mieli na wyczerpaniu; każdy ocalony elf był cenny. Zima była już u progu, także i oni mieli w końcu wracać do krasnoludów, jako że większą część wojowników odesłali wcześniej, by osłaniali w drodze uciekinierów i pomogli na miejscu wznieść tymczasowe schronienie na zimowe miesiące; jaskinie krasnoludów były zbyt ciasne, by pomieścić ich wszystkich, a Maedhros pozostawił Maglora i Curufina z rozkazami możliwie jak największego usamodzielnienia się na wygnaniu._

_Starcie było wyrównane. Orkowie znacznie przewyższali elfów liczebnością, ale oddziały synów Feanora składały się głównie ze zwiadowców i tropicieli, nawykłych do poruszania się w lasach i doświadczonych w bitwie; tak Noldorów, jak i Sindarów._

_Celegorm odciął orkom potencjalną drogę ucieczki, natomiast Amras ze swoimi elfami przedarł się do uciekinierów osłanianych przez pozostałą czwórkę. Nie bez trudności odgrodzili bezbronnych od wroga, gdy znad rzeki dobiegł przeraźliwy pisk._

_Amras był najbliżej. Doskoczył do najbliższego orka i ciął go przez pierś. Nie miał czasu zdziwić się, że krzyczało dziecko, po prostu zgarnął je z ziemi lewą ręką i poderwał w górę, nim ork dosięgnął je swoim mieczem. Rączki elfiątka natychmiast owinęły mu się wokół szyi, na moment krępując ruchy. To wystarczyło, by ork zdołał ranić go w ramię, nim pierzchnął przed elfem wraz z resztą._

_Celegorm przez moment wydawa się rozdarty między koniecznością zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa ocalałym a chęcią pościgu, ale zaraz powstrzymał swych towarzyszy; było ich zbyt mało, by mogli pognać za orkami. Sam zresztą przyciskał rękę do biodra i posykiwał ze złością, gdy przede wszystkim usiłował doliczyć się wojowników i ocenić straty._

_Uciekinierzy zbierali z ziemi porzucony dobytek, wciąż zszokowani atakiem i nieoczekiwanym ratunkiem. Jedna z elfek trzymała za rękę chłopca sięgającego jej do łokcia. Podrostek po pierwszej chwili strachu przyglądał się wojownikom z nieskrywaną ciekawością i dopiero reprymenda przywołała go do porządku._

_Amras zauważył go, jak obsztorcowany przez opiekunkę poszedł pomóc przy bagażach, ale sam miał pilniejszy problem. Dziecko na jego rękach, dużo mniejsze, wyło rozpaczliwie, wciąż wczepione kurczowo w kołnierz._

_– Cicho! – syknął na nie. – Ćśśś, nic ci się nie dzieje, ale bądź cicho – zmitygował się trochę, gdy elfiątko zachłysnęło się łkaniem, wystraszone jego ostrym głosem._

_Musieli się stąd oddalić i to szybko, nim orkowie nie przegrupują się i nie uznają, że zwiad elfów, wśród których byli cywile i ranni, stanowi łatwy cel. Dziecko na szczęście ucichło posłusznie i schowało twarz w jego płaszczu, więc Amras potraktował je jak jeden z pakunków do zabrania i tylko poprawił chwyt. Wysunął się na czoło oddziału, by wyszukiwać najdogodniejszą drogę._

***

Omal ich nie stracili. Bracia wpadli na nieprzyjaciela i ledwie zdołali obronić poszukiwanych elfów. Dlatego też mieli w tej chwili w oddziale nie tylko ośmioro uciekinierów, w tym trzy kobiety i podrostka, ale i rannych, którzy od tygodnia walczyli z jakąś nową trucizną. Łamiąca się pogoda u progu zimy zmuszała ich do kilkudniowego postoju, by chorzy nabrali sił, zwłaszcza, gdy nie mieli ze sobą uzdrowiciela.

– Jest jeszcze jeden szczegół. – Maedhros machnął niedbale prawą ręką. – Z tym też coś trzeba zrobić.

Caranthir skrzywił się, słysząc znów tę obojętność w głosie brata. Maedhrosowi nie było dane pozwolić sobie na żal i opłakanie zmarłych wtedy, latem, gdy uciekali, ani później, w gościnie u krasnoludów. Teraz, im bliżej byli swoich, tym bardziej brat cichł i pogrążał się w ponurej zadumie. Nie pomagało, że Celegorm gorączkował, a Amras chodził podtruty i zły na cały świat.

– Mamy rannych – zauważył Caranthir. – Weźmiesz rękę na temblak i przy odrobinie szczęścia nikt się nie zainteresuje. Rano spróbujemy barwienia korą.

– Mnie w to nie mieszajcie – zastrzegł Amras i odsunął się dalej od braci. – Jeżeli chcecie, żeby to się w ogóle udało, ja tam nie mogę pojechać. Rudy czy nie, zostanę rozpoznany. Byłem tam kilka miesięcy temu.

Nie musiał dodawać nic więcej. Jeżeli to on nakłonił ludzi z tej wioski, by poszli z nimi na wojnę, to z całą pewnością zapamiętano go dobrze.

***

_Szli tak szybko, jak mogli. Las przerzedzał się miejscami, to znów gęstniał, zmuszając ich do kluczenia. Grupkę zamykało trzech Noldorów, osłaniając ocalonych, gdyż cały czas spodziewali się ataku w zapadającym zmierzchu._

_Nic więc dziwnego, że na ruch wychwycony w zaroślach wszyscy obnażyli broń, nim nie spostrzegli, że to reszta ich oddziału. Amras odetchnął z ulgą, próbując nie widzieć nagannego spojrzenia najstarszego brata, zwłaszcza, że szybko zniknęło, gdy Maedhros przeliczył zwiad i wyłowił nowe twarze._

_Ręka, którą przez cały czas przyciskał do siebie dziewczynkę, zdążyła zdrętwieć. Amras przykucnął i postawił elfiątko na ziemi._

_– Auaaa! – rozmazało się dziecko, w wystraszonych oczach znów błysnęły łzy._

_– Gdzie? – zapytał ostro elf. Przyjrzał się uważniej i dostrzegł, że w miejscu plamy krwi na plecach, którą dotąd uznawał za własną, widniało rozcięcie w kurtce. – Dobrze, pokaż._

_Dziewczynka stała przed nim, pochlipując żałośnie, gdy ściągał z niej brudną kurtkę i koszulki, które miała pod spodem. Ostrze, które przeorało mu łokieć, faktycznie drasnęło plecy dziecka, zupełnie niegroźnie, ale z pewnością to skaleczenie było przyczyną płaczu. Amras sprawnie przemył i posmarował rankę maścią, wywołując falę głośniejszego płaczu, który przycichł dopiero po chwili, gdy dziewczynka została już opatrzona i ubrana._

_– I już, gotowe. Tak strasznie było? – Amras uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie, patrząc na nią trochę jak na zdobyty skarb. Tak dawno nie widział dziecka..._

_Mała wymamrotała coś i wyciągnęła rękę, jakby chciała się przytulić, ale elf wstał już i grzebał w swojej torbie. Wyszukał resztkę suszonych owoców i wyciągnął kilka krążków jabłka, teraz częściowo pokruszonych. Dziewczynka śledziła każdy jego ruch, a usta zaczynały wyginać się w podkówkę, to znów zamierały w bezruchu, jakby niewiele brakowało, by dziecko znów się rozpłakało._

_– Zjedz. – Amras zdecydował się poświęcić dziecku jeszcze kilka chwil; podejrzewał, że skoro spośród uciekinierów do tej pory nikt nie zainteresował się małą, to dlatego, że nie było tam nikogo z rodziny. – Dobre, słodkie. Zjedz, byłaś dzielna. Później będzie coś więcej – zachęcał nieporadnie._

_Dziecko posłusznie wzięło owoce i zaczęło je niemrawo żuć, a Amras odszukał wzrokiem Maedhrosa, który ożywił się trochę i krążył między nowymi elfami, pomagając, ale przede wszystkim wypytując o wieści._

_Caranthir zauważył krew i pomógł młodszemu bratu opatrzyć łokieć, pozostali ranni także otrzymywali pomoc. Amras podziękował krótko i obrócił się płynnie z zamiarem porozmawiania z Maedhrosem, ale omal przy tym nie wpadł na dziewczynkę, która stała za nim, uczepiona poły płaszcza._

_– O? – Caranthir uśmiechnął się kpiąco do brata, widząc jego zaskoczenie._

_Dziecko speszyło się i cofnęło, próbując skryć za płaszczem. Amras zgarnął poły ku sobie i spostrzegł, że mała dygoce z zimna._

_– Mamy z czego zrobić jej płaszcz? – zapytał brata, wiedząc, że ten będzie najbardziej zorientowany w zapasach._

_– Coś się znajdzie. – Caranthir bezceremonialnie chwycił dziecko za rękę i odciągnął ku złożonym w jednym miejscu bagażom. Amras widział jeszcze, jak brat narzuca na nie pierwszy z brzegu koc, ale zostawił małą pod jego opieką i wrócił do swoich zwiadowców, zgaszonych i ponurych po stracie towarzysza. Zostawili go tam, bez pochówku i dobrze wiedzieli, że żaden nie będzie mógł się cofnąć, by go pożegnać. Nikt nie zgłaszał pretensji, wszyscy rozumieli, jaka była sytuacja, ale Amras widział żal, który pewnie odbijał się także w jego oczach._

_Wykpili się stosunkowo niewielkimi stratami, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę ośmioro uratowanych. Aphedir zginął, Celegorm został mocniej raniony, a jego zwiadowca miał wyraźne kłopoty z chodzeniem, co mogło stanowić spory problem, ale prócz tego mieli trzech niegroźnie draśniętych. Mogło być gorzej, przekonywał się w duchu Amras, próbując nie pamiętać o tym, że pod górą Dolmed czekała siostra Aphedira, którą będzie musiał zawiadomić o jego śmierci._

_Maedhros nie robił mu wyrzutów. Zdążył już zapoznać się z nowymi elfami i zamienił z nimi kilka słów. Z tego, co przekazał braciom, uciekinierzy stanowili mieszaninę z różnych wiosek; spotkali się na szlaku i wędrowali dalej razem w nadziei na znalezienie bezpieczniejszego miejsca._

_– A ta mała? – zagadnął Amras. – Nie ich?_

_– Nie. – Maedhros przyglądał się ponuro, jak nowi elfowie próbują się zorganizować. – Znaleźli ją dwa dni temu pomiędzy zwłokami, ledwie ją namówili, żeby wyszła z kryjówki. Możesz się domyślać, czego była świadkiem. Podobno nie odezwała się ani słowem, nie wiedzą nawet, jak ma na imię._

_Caranthir wyznaczył dwóch elfów, by pomogli nowym z rozdzieleniem pakunków._

_Uratowane przez Amrasa dziecko siedziało nieporuszone, wtuliło się tylko w koc, którym zostało okryte. Caranthir zerknął raz i drugi na dziewczynkę, która posłusznie zjadła ofiarowane jedzenie, zadowolony, że nie plącze się pod nogami. Mała naciągnęła pled na głowę i tylko wodziła za czymś szeroko otwartymi oczami. Caranthir złapał się na tym, że z chwilowego braku zajęcia obserwuje ją, zaintrygowany zmianami nastroju, bo dziewczynka co rusz wyginała usta w podkówkę, to znów wypogadzała się trochę, by zaraz siąkać nosem. W końcu podążył za wzrokiem elfiątka i nie trzeba było wiele, by zorientował się, że dziecko wpatruje się tak w jego najmłodszego brata, który cały czas krążył niespokojnie po obozowisku._

_Maedhros dał w końcu sygnał do drogi. Elfowie jeden po drugim zgarniali z ziemi bagaże, za wyjątkiem rannych i tych, którzy mieli za zadanie zadbać, by żaden nie zamarudził w drodze. Ktoś po chwili namysłu wziął za rękę starszego chłopca, przyglądającego się wojownikom z zaciekawieniem, ale siedząca między pakunkami, milcząca dziewczynka odsuwała się tylko coraz dalej, sunąc po ziemi, dopóki ktoś przy okazji pakowania nie zabrał koca. Mała wstała i obciągnąwszy skrojony naprędce płaszcz podreptała pomiędzy elfami._

_Ktoś zorientował się, że dziecko też trzeba będzie nieść i niewiele myśląc wziął je na ręce. Mała pisnęła cicho, ale zaraz umilkła, spłoszona i tylko łzy popłynęły strumieniami po twarzyczce._

_– Amrasie – zawołał Caranthir za bratem, który nawet nie zauważył dziecka._

_– Hmm? – Rudzielec obrócił się i prześlizgnął się po nim nieuważnym wzrokiem._

_– Chyba ktoś sobie ciebie upodobał – zauważył starszy z braci, a na usta wypełzł mu tak ostatnio potrzebny uśmiech. Ręką wskazał na zapłakaną dziewczynkę zastygłą w ramionach skonsternowanego elfa._

_– Aha. – Amras wzruszył ramionami i podszedł, w drodze podając bratu swoją sakwę. – Weź – poprosił i niewiele myśląc przejął dziecko._

_– Awansowałeś. – Caranthir z rozbawieniem obserwował, jak milcząca dziewczynka owija ręce dookoła szyi brata, póki ten nie posadził jej sobie inaczej na biodrze i nie odzyskał nieco swobody._

_– Jeżeli to sprawi, że będzie cicho..._

***

                – Chyba faktycznie nie mamy wyboru – westchnął Caranthir. – Ta mała przestała już nawet płakać, że nie jest z tobą, Pityo. O ile patrzyłem, nie chciała nic zjeść.

                – Jeżeli jest jej tak niedobrze jak mi, to wcale się nie dziwię – mruknął sennie Celegorm ze swojego posłania, a Amras przytaknął mu ponuro.

                Tym razem dziewczynką zajmował się jeden z elfów Maedhrosa. Siedział blisko przy niewielkim ogniu, a elfiątko spało niespokojnie na jego kolanach. Mimo że ostrze ledwie ją drasnęło, trucizna działała na nią gorzej niż na dorosłych. A zważywszy na to, jak bardzo przedtem kleiła się do Amrasa, jej apatia nie była dobrym znakiem.

                – Potrzeba jej imienia. – Celegorm uniósł się na łokciu i obrzucił spojrzeniem śpiące dziecko. – A chyba nie zanosi się na o, by zamierzała zdradzić nam swoje.

                – Dinessel – podpowiedział natychmiast Maedhros, jak gdyby już wcześniej się nad tym zastanawiał. – Jak jej się polepszy, zobaczymy, czy będzie reagować. Może uda się ją namówić, żeby zaczęła z nami rozmawiać.

                – Zadbajcie o nią, szkoda by było malucha. – Amras odsunął się od ściany i zwinął w kłębek na boku, przyciskając łokieć do żołądka. – Ja tu zostaję.

                – Ale nie sam. – Maedhros rzucił mu jeden z koców, który zdążył już wysuszyć się przy ogniu. – Jest jeszcze ktoś, kto powinien zostać na uboczu?

                – Nie. Z  nich już nikogo nie ma – odparł głucho Amras i obrócił się tyłem do braci, zawijając się szczelnie ciepłym kocem.

 


	2. Część druga

Część druga  
Załamanie pogody nie minęło przez noc i o świcie podróżnych przywitały pierwsze pojedyncze płatki śniegu wirujące w silnych podmuchach wiatru. Śnieg wprawdzie topniał zaraz, lecz bynajmniej nie poprawiało to nikomu nastoju. Mimo tego, że noc spędzili we względnie suchej szopie, mokry ziąb zdawał się szybko wysysać siły z rannych. Na tle pozostałych Amras trzymał się całkiem nieźle, więc Maedhros zaniechał nalegania, by jednak się nie rozdzielali. Wolał jak najszybciej znaleźć się w wiosce i tam poprosić o schronienie, nim będzie za późno.  
Wyruszyli, gdy tylko Caranthir skończył z barwieniem bratu włosów. Kora dębowa rzeczywiście sprawiła, że ogniste włosy Maedhrosa nabrały ciemnego, orzechowego odcienia.  
– Wyglądasz jak Finwe – skomentował Caranthir, oceniając krytycznie efekt swojej pracy. – Ciekaw jestem, co Curvo powie.  
– Najpierw musi mnie zobaczyć – mruknął obojętnie Maedhros i ukrył prawą rękę w temblaku. Zanim ruszyli, przykazał Nethanarowi i Himeleth, którzy zostawali z Amrasem, by nie zważali na animozje Edainów i przyprowadzili go do wioski, gdyby uznali, że jego stan się pogarsza. Brat musiał to słyszeć, ale nie skomentował ani słowem, jedynie życzył im powodzenia i wrócił do szopy.  
Caranthir przejął dowodzenie nad oddziałem; ustalili, że lepiej, by Maedhros wmieszał się między rannych i możliwie nie zwracał na siebie uwagi. Nikt nie był zachwycony perspektywą spotkania z ludźmi, ale liczyli na to, że mieszkańcy osady okażą współczucie uciekinierom.  
Zanim dotarli do pierwszych zabudowań, kilku mężczyzn wyszło im naprzeciw. Patrzyli podejrzliwie na przybyszów, a broń trzymali ostentacyjnie na wierzchu. Pomiędzy budynkami kryli się łucznicy.  
– Czego tutaj szukacie?  
– Pomocy – odparł Caranthir, wysuwając się przed oddział. – Uciekamy przed wojną, ale nasi ranni nie mają już siły, by dalej iść. – Nie musiał kłamać; ostatnie pół godziny wlekli się raczej niż maszerowali, a zwiadowca Celegorma ledwie trzymał się na nogach.  
– Wyglądacie na wojowników. – Starszy mężczyzna z twarzą przeciętą blizną powiódł podejrzliwym spojrzeniem po elfach. – Nie chcemy mieć do czynienia z tymi, którzy powiedli na śmierć naszych braci i synów.  
– Czy i oni według ciebie noszą broń? – zirytował się Caranthir i wskazał na elfki z podrostkiem. – A ona?  
Dinessel na rękach jednego z elfów patrzyła na ludzi wystraszonymi, rozgorączkowanymi oczami. Ich obco brzmiąca mowa i szorstkie głosy musiały ją zaniepokoić, bo wtuliła się mocniej w swojego opiekuna.  
– To elfie dziecko? – zainteresował się jakiś młodzieniec, który dopiero co musiał osiągnąć wiek dojrzały. – Zupełnie jak nasze.  
– Ano, jedno z naszych – przytaknął elf trzymający dziewczynkę i otulił ją szczelniej, próbując bezskutecznie chronić przed deszczem. – Trucizna Morgotha próbuje nam ją zabrać po tym, jak ją wynieśliśmy z potyczki z orkami.  
– Potrzebujemy dachu nad głową i ciepłej strawy – włączył się znów Caranthir, widząc, że przywódca Edainów zaczyna się wahać. – Zapłacimy, możemy też wspomóc was w codziennych pracach i polowaniu. Nasi ranni potrzebują odpoczynku. Ta mała też.  
Mężczyzna z blizną przez chwilę mierzył go spojrzeniem, aż w końcu skinął głową na zgodę.  
– Trzeci dom po lewej, powinniście się pomieścić – zadecydował. – Od lata stoi pusty, nawet na magazyn był nam zbędny. Możecie się w nim rozgościć, a my pójdziemy porozmawiać – wskazał na Caranthira, który wymienił przelotne spojrzenia z Maedhrosem i, jako oficjalny dowódca, nakazał elfom zająć wskazany budynek, sam zaś poszedł dobić targu.  
xxx  
W izbie zajmującej większą część chaty natychmiast rozpalono ogień. Dookoła zawisły mokre ubrania, z boku, przy nagrzewającej się ścianie, przygotowano posłania dla rannych. Pomieszczenie było trochę ciasne dla nich wszystkich, ale nie zamierzali prosić o dodatkowe schronienie. Mimo względnie przyjaznego nastawienia ludzi, elfowie patrzyli z nieufnością na mężczyzn kręcących się w pobliżu domu. Jeszcze nim Caranthir wrócił do nich, Maedhros rozstawił dyskretnych wartowników przy oknach; nie on jeden miał poczucie, że zbyt łatwo można by ich w tej chacie zamknąć i choćby podpalić, gdyby mieszkańcy wioski uznali ich za zagrożenie lub zechcieli szukać zemsty za swych poległych.  
Wyglądało jednak na to, że ludzie nie byli pozbawieni współczucia dla rannych, bo wkrótce przyniesiono im gorącą strawę i świeży chleb. Maedhros wycofał się pod jedno z okien wychodzących na przydomowe grządki, teraz puste i zaniedbane. Jego zadaniem było przede wszystkim nie rzucać się w oczy, a przy okazji mieć baczenie na wszystko dookoła.  
Reszta dnia upłynęła na drobnych naprawach broni i odzieży oraz na odpoczynku. W suchym i ciepłym pomieszczeniu ranni głownie spali; na szlaku wojownikom ciężko było poddać się i zapaść w głęboki, leczniczy sen, gdy nie mogli być pewni, czy coś nie napadnie nocą na obozowisko. Teraz, we względnie bezpiecznym miejscu, mogli sobie na to pozwolić. Do rana przynajmniej mdłości minęły większości rannych, a elfiątko, o które wszyscy się niepokoili, ożywiło się na tyle, by zapytać o Amrasa. Maedhros, który akurat był obok, uciszył je szybko; imię brata nie powinno tu padać. Jednakże poprawa zdrowia dziewczynki, na którą powoli zaczynali wołać Dinessel, niosła nadzieję, że trucizna Morgotha jednak nie zabierze im dziecka. Mała wciąż była niemrawa i najchętniej siedziała na czyichś kolanach z boku izby, ale nie była już tą apatyczną kukiełką, którą przynieśli poprzedniego dnia.  
Dziecko było cenne. Maedhros widział, jak jego wojownicy, stwardniali po latach obrony twierdzy Himring i często ponurzy, rozjaśniali się, gdy patrzyli na dziewczynkę, traktując ją trochę jak iskierkę nadziei, że jeszcze nie wszystko przepadło. Jej utrata byłaby ogromnym ciosem w morale, już i tak nadwątlone przez klęskę w ostatniej bitwie i zniszczenia, jakie mieli okazję oglądać przez ostatnie dwa miesiące. Mała wnosiła trochę uśmiechu i jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, miała szansę zostać rozpieszczona przez cały oddział. Już teraz ktoś wyprosił dla niej trochę mleka z miodem, ktoś przyniósł jabłko, ktoś w końcu zabijał godziny bezczynności, rzeźbiąc nożem małą figurkę. Nikt nie zrażał się zbytnio tym, że elfiątko najchętniej siedziało schowane w kącie między posłaniami, a jeśli się odzywało, to po to, by pytać płaczliwie o Amrasa.

xxx

Grupka mężczyzn wracających do osady szybko przykuła uwagę tak mieszkańców, jak i elfów. Dwóch prowadziło Amrasa, popychając go przed sobą i zaciskając ręce na jego ramionach, by nie upadł. Inni trzymali jego dwoje towarzyszy. Ich spojrzenia były wrogie, a na schodzących się elfów patrzyli z wyraźną niechęcią.  
Amras potknął się i jeden z ludzi szarpnął go mocniej za ramię, aż elf syknął.  
– Ej! – Ktoś nie wytrzymał i wyrwał się do przodu. – Ręce precz!  
– Znacie go? – zapytał zaczepnie dowódca ludzkiego zwiadu. – To Feanorian, jeden z noldorskich książąt odpowiedzialnych za klęskę!  
– Co się dzieje? – Caranthir przedarł się pomiędzy elfami kręcącymi się przed chatą.  
– Znaleźliśmy ich dwie godziny drogi stąd. – Mężczyzna szturchnął Amrasa. – To jeden z waszych? Stawiał nam opór.  
– Oddajcie nam ich. – Caranthir balansował między prośbą i żądaniem, krok za krokiem podchodząc bliżej.  
– To wasz?  
– Zostawcie elfów elfom – nalegał syn Feanora, wykorzystując ostatki swojej cierpliwości. – To są sprawy do rozliczenia pomiędzy nami. I nie on był tam głównym dowódcą. – Ponad ludzkimi głowami dostrzegł Maedhrosa na progu i jęknął w duchu. Posłał bratu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, a ten na szczęście zrozumiał i cofnął się w głąb sieni.  
– Jesteście dobrze zorientowani. – Mężczyzna patrzył na Caranthira podejrzliwie. – On wami dowodzi? Mamy z nim rachunki do wyrównania.  
– Nie. Ale jest ranny, więc oddajcie go nam i pozwólcie leczyć. – Caranthir był już tak blisko, że gdyby wyciągnął rękę, mógłby dotknąć policzka brata. Amras rozsądnie milczał.  
– Ano. Chory, jak ci wasi – zauważył ktoś inny. – Jak ci ranni, coście ich w izbie złożyli. Czy i nie on z waszego oddziału?  
– Niejednych uciekinierów z północy spotkaliśmy po drodze – przypomniał Caranthir; lepsza prawda, niż zmyślane na poczekaniu kłamstwo. – Niejedni z naszych wpadli w orków. A tym tutaj potrzeba pomocy, więc pozwólcie nam jej udzielić.  
Wiele rzeczy wydarzyło się na raz. Za plecami ludzi trzymających Amrasa elf, słaniający się już wcześniej na nogach, osunął się w uścisku swoich strażników. Wśród zgromadzonych na placu Noldorów zapanowało poruszenie, część rąk odruchowo powędrowała ku broni na widok ludzi szarpnięciem próbujących postawić omdlałego na nogi.  
Amras żachnął się, choć ze związanymi rękami nie mógłby wiele zdziałać. Mężczyzna po jego lewej poprawił chwyt, by utrzymać elfa, na co ten instynktownie spróbował oswobodzić ranną rękę. Człowiek cofnął się o pół kroku i niespodziewanie nadepnął na dziecko, niezauważone wcześniej w zamieszaniu. Elfiątko pisnęło przestraszone i upadło, przypadkiem popchnięte. Na jego widok mężczyzna zawahał się i to wystarczyło, by Amras mu się wyrwał.  
Caranthir nie zamierzał bezczynnie patrzeć. Jednym krokiem znalazł się przy bracie, pociągnął go za ramię i pchnął w stronę elfów. W ręce błysnął sztylet; płynny ruch i Amras był wolny.  
Nie tylko syn Feanora skoczył uwięzionym na pomoc. Ludzie nawet nie mieli szansy zareagować, gdy elfowie przechwycili zemdlonego towarzysza i elfkę, która usiłowała się oswobodzić; żaden nawet nie użył broni.  
Dinessel poderwała się z ziemi i w popłochu dopadła do Amrasa, jakby tylko jego widziała. Wczepiła się w jego nogawkę i dopiero wtedy rozszlochała się rozdzierająco, trzęsąc się i wtulając, jakby chciała zniknąć.  
Najmłodszy syn Feanora schylił się i jednym ruchem prawej ręki zgarnął dziecko z ziemi. Dziewczynka natychmiast oplotła rączki wokół jego szyi i schowała twarz w przemoczonym kołnierzu, nie przestając płakać.  
– Prosiliśmy – wycedził zimno Caranthir, cofając dłoń z rękojeści miecza; był jedynym, który to zrobił. Noldorowie stojący najbliżej przysunęli się do niego, gotowi go chronić.  
– Tak odpłacacie za gościnę? – zapytał wściekle dowódca ludzkiego zwiadu. – W zamian za dach i ciepłą strawę sięgacie po broń na podwórzu gospodarza i wtrącacie się w nasze porachunki?  
– Za chleb i gościnę zapłacimy – przypomniał Caranthir. – Zaś jeśli w grę wchodzą elfowie, to jest to nasza sprawa, gdyż nie ścierpimy, by jednego z naszych sądzili ludzie. Nieważne, czy go znamy, czy nie. Ci tutaj są ranni i otrzymają pomoc.  
– Łżesz! – wyrwał się z tyłu jeden z nielicznych młodzieńców, chłopak wkraczający dopiero w dorosłość. – To dziecko wszystko mówi! Ten noldorski książę musiał być z wami!  
Caranthir obrócił głowę ku podrostkowi, nie kryjąc pogardy. Mógłby podejść i spojrzeć na niego z góry, ale nie musiał; dość było ostentacyjnego pobłażania w jego wzroku. Wysunął się jedynie o krok do przodu, częściowo zasłaniając sobą brata, który nieco bezradnym gestem przyciskał do siebie zapłakaną dziewczynkę.  
– Ta mała to znajda z pobojowiska. Jedyna, która przeżyła z całej grupy. Kto wie, kogo znała wcześniej. – Caranthir wzruszył ramionami; znów prawda...  
– Elf może wasz, ale to z nami ma do wyrównania rachunek za naszych braci i synów, którzy poszli na jego wezwanie – rozmowę znów przejął dowódca ludzi. – I przed naszym osądem stanie.  
– Nie będziecie go sądzić – oświadczył stanowczo Caranthir. – Zabierzcie rannych do środka i opatrzcie – polecił swoim elfom. – Nasza decyzja w tej kwestii się nie zmieni. Zostawcie go, a nie będziemy sięgać po broń na waszym terenie – ostrzegł, a potem obrócił się i odszedł za młodszym bratem, nie oglądając się nawet na ludzi. Wskazał ręką elfom podtrzymującym omdlałego, by poszli przodem, a sam pociągnął Amrasa za ramię, uważając, by trzymać go powyżej rany. Młodszy brat poszedł pewnie, choć Caranthir wyczuwał jego napięcie. Sam zresztą gotował się w środku i gdyby nie konieczność zapewnienia Amrasowi bezpieczeństwa, wybuchnąłby.  
– Moryo, zdejmij ją ze mnie – wycedził rudzielec, ledwie znaleźli się w sieni. – Nie czuję rąk.  
– Sama się trzyma – parsknął starszy z braci, ale sięgnął po dziecko, gdy tylko weszli do izby.  
– Nieeeeeeeeeee! – Płaczliwy protest i rączki zaciśnięte kurczowo na szyi Amrasa były jedyną reakcją dziecka. – Nieeee.... – krzyk przeszedł w cichsze buczenie.  
– Dinessel, puść – polecił Amras. – Bo spadniesz.  
– Ładnie dzieci pilnujecie – prychnął Caranthir do najstarszego brata, głównie po to, by spróbować rozładować jakoś napięcie. Rozplątał drobne rączki dziewczynki i odkleił ją od Amrasa.  
Maedhros zignorował zaczepkę. Zlustrował wzrokiem rudzielca, potem przeniósł stroskane spojrzenie na jego towarzyszy. Nie skomentował słowem incydentu z ludźmi; dla wszystkich jasnym było, że sprawy się właśnie skomplikowały.  
– Co sie stało? – zapytał, gdy Amras przysunął się chętnie do paleniska, rozmasowując ścierpnięte od więzów nadgarstki. Z boku, przy posłaniach rannych, cucono właśnie omdlałego.  
– Wichura zawaliła szopę – syknął wściekle najmłodszy z braci i usiadł na zydlu przy ogniu; teraz, gdy był już między swoimi, ruchy miał sztywne i ostrożne. – Nethanara przysypało pod belkami, mnie też Himeleth musiała najpierw wyswobodzić, nim mogliśmy go uwolnić. Edaini wpadli na nas, nim zdołaliśmy sprawdzić obrażenia. – Wzrok Amrasa powędrował ku towarzyszowi, któremu ktoś pomagał właśnie zdjąć mokry płaszcz i okrywał suchym kocem. Elf sprawiał wrażenie zdezorientowanego.  
– Niedobrze – skrzywił się Maedhros. – Najlepiej byłoby odejść stąd jak najprędzej, ale widzę, że Nethanar będzie potrzebował choć kilka godzin odpoczynku.  
– Jeśli nie więcej – mruknął powątpiewająco Amras. – Szopa rozleciała się do ostatniej deski. Mieliśmy szczęście, że nas nie połamało i że Himeleth akurat była na zewnątrz. Nethanarze, jak głowa?  
– Przeżyję. – Zapytany wzruszył ramionami. – Ale obawiam się, że teraz ktoś musiałby mnie prowadzić, a nie mogę być pewny, czy zaszedłbym daleko. Ledwie zdołałem tutaj dotrzeć – przyznał.  
Amras mruknął coś niepochlebnego pod adresem ludzi i także zrzucił z siebie mokry płaszcz.  
– Zostaniemy tak długo, jak będzie trzeba. – Maedhros gestem wskazał najbliższemu elfowi, by zastąpił go na posterunku przy oknie, a sam chwycił wolny koc i narzucił go bratu na ramiona, widząc, że ten nie zamierza się dalej rozbierać. – Odpocznijcie, zobaczymy wieczorem, jak będzie wyglądała sytuacja. Mam nadzieję, że rano będziemy mogli ruszyć dalej.  
– Oby. Już mam dość tego miejsca.  
– Grozili wam? – zainteresował się Celegorm, przerywając cerowanie odzieży.  
– Mi, owszem. – Najmłodszy z braci wzruszył ramionami, niezbyt przejęty tym faktem. – Pewnie byłoby gorzej, gdybyśmy byli uzbrojeni, ale nie zdążyliśmy wydobyć naszych rzeczy spod desek. Ja chwilowo mam tylko to – wskazał na nóż ukryty w bucie, który najwyraźniej umknął uwadze ludzi.  
– Tak jakby tobie tyle nie wystarczyło – wtrąciła się Himeleth. – Poczekam do zmroku i wrócę po nasze rzeczy – zaproponowała.  
Amras skinął głową na zgodę i wyznaczył jeszcze dwóch elfów spośród swoich zwiadowców, by jej towarzyszyli. Nocą mieli większą szansę wymknąć się z osady niepostrzeżenie, a nie było sensu wzbudzać dodatkowych podejrzeń wśród ludzi, skoro ci byli o krok od wzięcia odwetu za klęskę.  
xxx  
Do wieczora jasnym się stało, że elfowie nie będą mogli korzystać dłużej z gościny. Wbrew wcześniejszym ustaleniom Edaini odmówili dalszego dzielenia się jedzeniem wobec faktu, że nie wydano im Amrasa pod sąd. Caranthir nie zamierzał pozwolić im tknąć brata i najchętniej wszyscy wyruszyliby bez względu na porę, gdyby nie Nethanar, któremu trzeba było pozwolić odpocząć przynajmniej do rana, by był zdolny do marszu. Celegorm i jego zwiadowca czuli się już lepiej, a Amras wprawdzie sprawiał wrażenie obolałego, ale był gotowy kontynuować podróż. Sytuacja zmuszała ich jednak do zaczekania.  
Jedyną osobą, której nie przeszkadzał taki obrót rzeczy, była mała Dinessel. Ku rozbawieniu większości dziewczynka przykleiła się do Amrasa i nie odstępowała go na krok, a niewielka izba nie pozwalała mu zbytnio odejść od niej. Niestety, zachowanie dziecka i fakt, że żaden z elfów nie traktował najmłodszego syna Feanora jak więźnia oczekującego na sąd, wzbudziły tylko podejrzenia i utwierdziły gospodarzy w przekonaniu, że stanowił on część grupy. Niechęć mieszkańców wioski przemieniła się w niemal otwartą wrogość, zwłaszcza na wspomnienie broni tak nagle obnażonej przez elfów.  
Maedhros nakazał podwoić straże, nie kryjąc się z tym zupełnie. Sam najchętniej dołączyłby do elfów na dworze zamiast tkwić bezczynnie w chacie, gdyby nie świadomość, że wobec tak napiętej sytuacji lepiej było zachować jego tożsamość w tajemnicy tak długo, jak tylko się dało.  
Tak jak ustalili, Himeleth wymknęła się z dwoma towarzyszami odzyskać bagaże przywalone resztkami szopy. Mieli już nie wracać, lecz spotkać się z resztą oddziału poza wioską. Zdecydowano, że wyruszą o świcie, nawet gdyby musieli zwolnić tempo z uwagi na rannych. Trucizna nie zagrażała już niczyjemu życiu, a wszystkim spieszno było wrócić do swoich, nim spadną śniegi i przyjdzie im przedzierać się przez zaspy.  
Caranthir obserwował ukradkiem Maedhrosa przez większość dnia. Wiedział, że brat nie może sobie znaleźć miejsca, a przymusowa bezczynność i trzymanie się z daleka od ludzi potęgowały tylko jego niepokój. Miał świadomość, że jeśli wkrótce nie wyruszą, brat w końcu nie wytrzyma. W takich chwilach jak ta żałował, że nie było z nimi Maglora, który zwykle umiał choć trochę ukoić niespokojnego ducha Maedhrosa. Niestety, gdy wyruszali, śpiewak wciąż dochodził do siebie po ranach odniesionych w bitwie, a poza tym Maedhros w żadnym wypadku nie pozostawiłby Curufina samego między krasnoludami. Niezależnie od tego, jak dobrze kowal dogadywał się z gospodarzami, brak zaufania pozostał i ciążył, lecz obaj dobrze wiedzieli, że Maedhros miał do tego pełne prawo. Najstarszy z braci początkowo zamierzał sam zostać u krasnoludów, ale Maglor przekonał go, by poszedł razem z resztą i nie tkwił w jednym miejscu. Caranthir chętnie poparł go w tej kwestii, zwłaszcza, że śpiewak rzeczywiście miał doświadczenie w organizowaniu obozu od podstaw – udowodnił to już nad jeziorem Mithrim. Maedhros mógł więc wyruszyć na szlak i swoim zwyczajem brać na siebie największe zagrożenie. Tak samo jak Maglor, Caranthir również liczył po cichu, że zajęcie odciągnie myśli brata od klęski, poniesionych strat i od śmierci Fingona. Teraz, gdy patrzył, jak przemierza niespokojnie izbę, wcale nie był taki pewien, czy mieli rację.  
xxx  
Ranek wstał szary i ponury, a na podwórzu osadził się szron po nocnym przymrozku. Zima nadchodziła coraz szybciej i na próżno było wyglądać słońca – nie miało szans przedrzeć się przez gęste chmury, które zwiastowały co najwyżej opady śniegu.  
Wraz ze świtem oddział był już gotowy do drogi. Skrzętnie spakowano resztę jedzenia, które Caranthir wynegocjował wcześniej u gospodarzy. Nie mogli liczyć na zapasy na drogę, ale to, co zaoszczędzili, powinno wystarczyć przynajmniej na pierwszy dzień. Przy odrobinie szczęścia przez ten czas oddalą się wystarczająco, by zaryzykować dłuższy postój i zapolować.  
– Jak ręka? – zagadnął brata Maedhros, poprawiając temblak skrywający kikut.  
– Słaba – przyznał ze złością Amras. Rozprostował łokieć na próbę, ale zaraz przygarnął rękę do ciała i skrzywił się. – Uraziłem ją wczoraj. Tyle dobrego, że przynajmniej trucizna chyba osłabła, także nie przejmuj się.  
– Dasz radę coś nieść?  
– Oczywiście.  
– Dobrze, weźmiesz małą – zadecydował Maedhros. – Nie chcę, żebyś się mieszał w jakiekolwiek zatargi i skupiał więcej uwagi niż to nieuniknione. A w razie czego i tak jesteś bezbronny – przypomniał.  
Amras miał ochotę zaprotestować, ale nie mógł nie przyznać bratu racji. To, że wciąż był potłuczony i obolały, nie stanowiło aż takiego problemu, natomiast wobec braku miecza i tak niewiele by zdziałał. Poza tym ważne było, by w razie czego elfiątko nie pętało się nikomu pod nogami, a mogli być prawie pewni, że mała dobrowolnie nie opuści Amrasa na krok.  
xxx  
Czekali na nich na drodze. Mężczyźni, głównie starsi, do tego chłopcy, zwłaszcza w oczach elfów wyglądający jak dzieci. Nieliczni w kwiecie wieku, zbrojni w co kto miał. Pomiędzy nimi znalazło się kilka kobiet dzierżących kije i widły. Reszta trzymała się z boku, na gankach i w ogródkach, ale na wszystkich twarzach malowała się ta sama wrogość.  
– Mamy rachunki do wyrównania – odezwał się mężczyzna, z którym Caranthir wcześniej się układał. – On jest nasz – wskazał na Amrasa, którego najbliżsi towarzysze położyli znacząco dłonie na rękojeściach mieczy.  
– To chyba ustaliliśmy już wczoraj – warknął Caranthir; miał zdecydowanie mniej cierpliwości niż poprzedniego dnia. – Jeśli zaś o zapłatę idzie, proszę – rzucił mieszkiem, a człowiek złapał go zręcznie, lecz nawet nie zajrzał do środka. – Zejdźcie nam z drogi.  
Zacięte miny mieszkańców wskazywały na to, że łatwo się nie poddadzą. Wbrew prośbie elfa, graniczącej już z rozkazem, nikt się nie odsunął. Wprost przeciwnie, kilku postąpiło do przodu, unosząc broń. W odpowiedzi część elfów Amrasa obnażyła broń i przysunęła się bliżej, gotowa bronić dowódcy.  
– On odpowiada za śmierć naszych braci! – zawołał ktoś z tyłu.  
– Tak jak wasi pobratymcy ponoszą winę za śmierć naszych wojowników i upadek naszego króla! – zripostował Caranthir. W każdej innej sytuacji zszokowałby pewnie najstarszego brata tak otwarcie okazaną lojalnością wobec Fingona, teraz jednak nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi. – Zdradzieckie plemię, co pohańbiło Dzieci Iluvatara. I wy śmiecie żądać od nas czegokolwiek?!  
– Waż słowa, elfie, nim zgubi cię ignorancja – ostrzegł go jeden ze starszych mężczyzn, gestem powstrzymując chłopców po swojej lewej przed pochopnym działaniem.  
Caranthir jakby go nie usłyszał. Dłoń powędrowała ku broni niemalże bez udziału myśli, krew zawrzała. Przeklęty śmiertelnik...  
– Dość tego! – padł nagle rozkaz za jego plecami, a człowiek aż się cofnął.  
Stalowe oczy Maedhrosa ciskały gromy, gdy postąpił kilka kroków do przodu i stanął koło Caranthira. Oparł kikut na piersi brata, jakby zamierzał powstrzymać go przed atakiem. Lewą rękę trzymał na rękojeści miecza, lecz nie obnażył go. Caranthir wiedział, że gdyby chciał, wyminąłby go bez większego problemu, ale nagła interwencja brata niemal go sparaliżowała.  
Dowódca ludzi patrzył na elfa w zdumieniu, ale widać było, że szybko domyślił się jego tożsamości. Maedhros nie dał mu dojść do głosu.  
– Miewamy odmienne zwyczaje niż wy, to prawda, ale nie sądzisz chyba, że ostateczne decyzje militarne należały do najmłodszego spośród nas? – zapytał złudnie spokojnym tonem, który mroził krew w żyłach. – Jeżeli szukacie osoby odpowiedzialnej za strategię, nie był nią mój najmłodszy brat. Zejdźcie nam z drogi i pozwólcie odejść, a nie spotka was krzywda i najpewniej nasze ścieżki więcej się nie skrzyżują. Tknijcie go, a nikt z nas się nie zawaha – ostrzegł zimno.  
Amras wymruczał coś, wyraźnie niezadowolony z sytuacji, w której pozostawał bezbronny i wymagał ochrony, jednakże w momencie, gdy Maedhros zdecydował się przerwać bezsensowną dyskusję, jasnym się stało, że nie pozostanie dłużej na uboczu. Protestowanie, zwłaszcza na oczach obcych, nie miało sensu.  
– Morifinwe niesłusznie przyrównał was do zdrajców – ciągnął spokojnie Maedhros, używając imienia, którym przedtem przedstawił się brat. Zwracał się tylko do starszego mężczyzny pełniącego rolę dowódcy, jak gdyby nie widział poruszenia dookoła. – Jednakże wy również się mylicie, obwiniając mojego brata o poprowadzenie waszych bliskich na śmierć. Zdrada zakradła się w nasze szeregi i na mnie spoczywa wina, gdyż nie wykryłem zdrajców w porę. Nieprzyjaciel działa tak siłą, jak i podstępem, dowiódł tego niejeden raz. Rozumiem waszą chęć zemsty, lecz nie zapominajcie, kto tak naprawdę jest wrogiem. Tknijcie Amrasa, a poleje się krew. Oszczędzajcie ją raczej na obronę przed właściwym złem, zwłaszcza, gdy nie macie już czym szafować. Nasza waśń ucieszy tylko Morgotha.  
Caranthir poczerwieniał, słysząc jak brat potępia jego słowa wobec gospodarzy, ale ręka Maedhrosa utrzymała go w miejscu. Ludzie słuchali rzeczowych argumentów najstarszego syna Feanora i zwłaszcza po tych starszych było widać, że są skłonni się zgodzić. Ze swojej strony Caranthir zmusił się do milczenia i tylko nie umiał powstrzymać się przed rozważaniem, skąd u brata wzięło się tyle przekonania. Gdyby go nie znał, stwierdziłby, że Maedhros naprawdę wierzy w to, co mówi. – Przepuśćcie ich – rozkazał w końcu człowiek, ręką uciszając szmer, który podniósł się za jego plecami. Sam zbliżył się do Maedhrosa i śmiało spojrzał mu w oczy. – Do końca życia będę żałował dnia, w którym zgodziłem się na udział moich ludzi w wojnie u waszego boku, ale nie mogę odmówić ci racji. Idźcie stąd precz i obyśmy się więcej nie spotkali.  
Pierworodny Feanora skinął nieznacznie głową. Gdy ludzie rozstąpili się niechętnie, tworząc przejście, gestem nakazał Caranthirowi prowadzić, a sam czekał, nie spuszczając wzroku z człowieka. Poszedł dopiero gdy wszyscy go minęli i Celegorm, jako ostatni, położył mu rękę na ramieniu.  
– Nie zazdroszczę ci. Dłużej niż ja będziesz nosił to brzemię – rzucił mężczyzna na odchodnym.  
Żaden z elfów nie odwrócił się nawet, by mu odpowiedzieć.


	3. Część trzecia

**Część trzecia**

 

Oddział synów Feanora przyspieszył kroku. Spomiędzy drzew wyglądały już pierwsze zabudowania, a im bliżej byli, tym lepiej było widać, że Noldorowie mieli za sobą pracowitą jesień. Wokół jaskiń krasnoludów powyrastały niewielkie domy, proste, bez ozdób, lecz mogące zapewnić niedobitkom schronienie na najbliższą zimę. Pod prowizorycznymi zadaszeniami składowano drewno na opał i zapasy, które nie wymagały suchego pomieszczenia.

                Elfi strażnicy wyrośli nagle jak spod ziemi. Broń trzymali opuszczoną, a na twarzach odmalowała się radość, gdy spostrzegli dowódców. Amras za to zauważył ze zdumieniem, że patrol był mieszany, gdy z kryjówki, prócz dwóch elfów, wychynęły także dwie krępe sylwetki. Najwyraźniej Maglorowi i Vorindonowi dobrze szła współpraca z krasnoludami pod ich nieobecność, skoro wspólnie dbano o bezpieczeństwo.

Nie tylko on dostrzegł strażników. Drepcząca razem z innymi Dinessel zamarła z przerażenia i szarpnęła za luźny pasek torby, której się trzymała. Caranthir poczuł to i obrócił się z pytaniem na ustach, ale dziewczynka tylko okręciła się na pięcie i dopadła do idącego za nimi Amrasa. Nie wydała z siebie jednego dźwięku, ale rączki w górze i łzy na policzkach mówiły same za siebie.

Amras podniósł ją i pozwolił przylgnąć; przyzwyczaił się już do tego, że to z nim dziecko szybciej się uspokoi, a nie potrzeba im było zbędnego krzyku. Ciepły, rwany oddech omiótł mu szyję.

– Naugrimowie to nasi sojusznicy – szepnął małej do ucha. – Przyjaciele. Nie zrobią ci krzywdy.

                Dinessel nie odpowiedziała, tylko wtuliła nos w kaptur. Znieruchomiała, a jej oddech stopniowo się wyrównywał. Amras pozwolił jej zostać na rękach, uznając, że z pewnością musiała już być zmęczona marszem.

– To już wszyscy? – zapytał krótko jeden z elfich zwiadowców po krótkim pozdrowieniu. Obrzucił Dinessel zaciekawionym spojrzeniem, uradowany widokiem dziecka, ale nawet słowem nie poruszył tematu, dlaczego niesie je jeden z dowódców.

– Tak, wszyscy – potaknął Amras. – Zima depcze nam po piętach.

– A lord Maedhros? – włączył się do rozmowy krasnolud. – Czyżby...?

– Idzie w tylnej straży – uspokoił go najmłodszy syn Feanora. – Nie zdziwcie się – nie powstrzymał się od uśmiechu, świadom, dlaczego zwiadowcy w pierwszej chwili nie dostrzegli starszego brata. Mimo deszczu i upływu czasu, Maedhros nadal był ciemnoorzechowy i nie wyróżniał się aż tak spośród reszty.

Na widok oddziału wielu elfów przerwało pracę, by przywitać się lub sprawdzić, czy pomiędzy przybyłymi nie ma kogoś z zaginionych przyjaciół i krewnych. Vorindon w pierwszej chwili miał zdezorientowaną i zaniepokojoną minę, gdy obrzucił wzrokiem grupę, ale później odnalazł Maedhrosa i podszedł przekazać najważniejsze informacje, dobrze wiedząc, że dowódca zażąda tego niezależnie od znużenia drogą. Amras natomiast uznał, że najpierw pozbędzie się śpiącej Dinessel.                 Alcarino kręcił się po placu, jak zawsze wyszukując rannych. Wyglądał na zadowolonego, gdy zorientował się, że wszyscy przyszli o własnych siłach, ale zaraz zainteresował się Amrasem.

– A to kto? – zapytał cicho, zerkając z boku w nadziei, że zobaczy twarz dziecka.

– Znajda – mruknął najmłodszy syn Feanora i przeszedł na quenyę. – Sierota, bardzo wystraszona. – Amras półgłosem opowiedział, czego dowiedzieli się o dziewczynce. Mówił cicho, by jej nie obudzić, ale Dinessel nawet nie drgnęła; musiała być bardzo zmęczona. Opisał szczegółowo problemy z trucizną, w trakcie przechodząc z powrotem na sindarin, by dawną mową nie wzbudzać niepokoju uchodźców i krasnoludów.

– Dinessel też, tak? – Alcarino pogłaskał dziewczynkę po srebrzystych włosach, a z nagłego uścisku rączek wokół szyi Amras zorientował się, że dziewczynka wcale nie spała.

– Już chyba wszystko jest w porządku. – Rudzielec wolną ręką odsunął przyduszające go ramię. – Ale dobrze, gdybyś ją obejrzał, chociaż sądzę, że trzeba jej tylko kąpieli, czystych ubrań i kogoś do opieki.

Amras nie zdziwił się wcale, gdy na próbę odklejenia od siebie dziewczynki ta zaprotestowała głośno; gwar dookoła przekonał ją najwyraźniej, że wolno się odzywać.

– Nie wydaje mi się, by ona chciała innego opiekuna. – Alcarino uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem.

– Uratowałem ją przed orkiem i reaguje tak za każdym razem, jak mam gdzieś odejść, ale to nie może tak dalej wyglądać – westchnął Amras. – Dinessel, dość tego, puść mnie! – rozkazał surowiej. – To jest Alcarino, nasz uzdrowiciel, i on się dzisiaj tobą zaopiekuje. Idź z nim.

Dinessel rozluźniła w końcu uścisk i pozwoliła się postawić na ziemi, ale Amras miał wrażenie, jakby jej drobna rączka zamierzała zmiażdżyć mu palec.

– Witaj. – Alcarino przykucnął przy dziewczynce i uśmiechnął się ciepło. – Chodź, znajdziemy ci jakieś ubranie i coś ciepłego do jedzenia.

– Idź – ponaglił Amras i zabrał rękę.

Dziecko, pozostawione na ziemi z perspektywą przejścia przez obcą osadę pełną krasnoludów, zrobiło jedyną możliwą rzecz – przytuliło się do kucającego elfa. Alcarino szepnął mu coś do ucha i wstał.

                Amras pożegnał się i patrzył przez moment, jak odchodzą, próbując nie zauważać wielkich, załzawionych oczu utkwionych w nim ponad ramieniem uzdrowiciela. W perspektywie miał ponury obowiązek zawiadomienia siostry Amdirona o jego śmierci.

xxx

Alcarino udało się osiągnąć tyle, że umyte i przebrane, dziecko w końcu przestało płakać za Amrasem. Byli sami, tylko we dwoje, i to nieco ośmieliło dziewczynkę, przynajmniej na tyle, by odpowiadała półsłówkami na pytania uzdrowiciela. Siedziała grzecznie w za dużych spodniach i koszuli sięgającej kolan, gdy Alcarino smarował i bandażował obtarte od butów stopy, a potem zjadła miskę bulionu i chleb z miodem na deser. Elf pozwolił jej usiąść w narożu ławy i nie nagabywał zbytnio. Mała wyczyściła talerz do końca, ale potem zawinęła się szczelnie kocem, który miała narzucony na ramiona i wcisnęła głębiej w kąt. Widząc to, Alcarino zarzucił chwilowo pomysł szukania jej opiekunki; zbyt mocno przeżywała rozłąkę z Amrasem, choć zapytała o niego tylko raz.

Łóżka w sali dla chorych stały puste. Dinessel nie chciała wyjść ze swojego kącika, ale po krótkich namowach dała się przenieść i położyć spać, choć niewiele brakowało, a zasnęłaby w kuchni. Uzdrowiciel upewnił się, że dziecku jest ciepło i wygodnie, a później wrócił do swoich zajęć, zostawiając uchylone drzwi.

Wieczór był jeszcze wczesny, a ranni elfowie z oddziału synów Feanora pamiętali o ostrzeżeniach i sami przychodzili, by porozmawiać, tak więc Alcarino szybko uzupełnił opowieść Amrasa o inne, interesujące go szczegóły dotyczące objawów oraz ziół, których próbowano, nim zapanowano nad trucizną. Ostatnią pogawędkę przerwała wizyta krasnoluda, który nieszczęśliwie zranił się w warsztacie; gospodarze szybko nauczyli się, że elfiemu uzdrowicielowi warto zaufać. Dopiero gdy i on poszedł, Alcarino zajrzał do dziecka.

Łóżko było puste i, co szybko zauważył, mokre. Na podłodze obok poniewierały się równie mokre spodnie, natomiast koc, którym uzdrowiciel okrył dziewczynkę, wystawał zza najdalszego łóżka. Stamtąd też dobiegało tłumione łkanie.

– Dinessel? Co się dzieje?

Płacz ucichł jak nożem ucięty. Alcarino podszedł bliżej i znalazł dziewczynkę wciśniętą pomiędzy łóżko i skrzynię. Dziecko patrzyło na niego ogromnymi, przestraszonymi oczami, chudymi ramionami wstrząsał tłumiony płacz. Usta na drobnej twarzy wygięły się w podkówkę.

– Przep-prasz-szam, 'prasz-szam, 'prasz-szam! – wybuchła Dinessel i naciągnęła koc aż na głowę.

Alcarino westchnął i przyklęknął. Ostrożnie odsłonił koc i odszukał rączkę dziecka. Tak jak przypuszczał, była lodowata.

– Dinessel, ja się nie gniewam – powiedział łagodnie. – Nie jestem zły. Nic się nie stało.

– Nie? 'ppraszaam.

– Ćśśś. Chodź, zmarzniesz tu na podłodze. No już, chodź.

Dziewczynka wyczołgała się z kąta i obciągnęła koszulę na nogi, ściągając ją sobie przy tym z ramion. Koc, puszczony, zsunął się na podłogę, ale nie podniosła go, tylko utkwiła w uzdrowicielu pełen nadziei wzrok.

– Do Amrasa? – zapytała cichutko. – P-proszę... – wymamrotała i spuściła wzrok.

– Lord Amras jest jednym z naszych książąt i ma dużo obowiązków – spróbował wyjaśnić Alcarino, ujmując dziecko za rączkę i wyprowadzając na środek izby. – Nie może się jeszcze tobą zajmować.

– A-ale... – Dziewczynka siąknęła nosem i kichnęła. – Pprosz-szę...

Uzdrowiciel wyszukał w kufrze rozpinaną tunikę, która, po zawiązaniu odpowiednio ciasno i podwinięciu rękawów, z powodzeniem mogła posłużyć za chwilową sukienkę. Przebrał Dinessel, która poddała mu się raczej biernie, siąkając tylko nosem. Dopiero gdy odwrócił się ku drzwiom, musiała opacznie odczytać jego intencje i nie wiedzieć kiedy przylgnęła mu do nogi. Z mamrotanych w nogawkę słów Alcarino wyłowił głównie imię najmłodszego syna Feanora.

– Nie będziemy go teraz budzić – spróbował jeszcze raz. – Ty też powinnaś pospać, a rano będziesz mogła pójść do Amrasa, dobrze? – zaproponował, biorąc dziewczynkę na ręce. Liczył, że mała uspokoi się trochę i oswoi z nim na tyle, żeby zostać bez protestów i położyć się do łóżka, ale rozespana i wystraszona, Dinessel tylko znów się rozpłakała, rozżalona chyba nadzieją, że wróci do swojego dotychczasowego opiekuna. Nie pomogły obietnice, że nie zostanie więcej sama, nie trafiła propozycja położenia się w kuchni przy palenisku. Dziewczynka zanosiła się płaczem, a cokolwiek ją przedtem wystraszyło i kazało się schować, najwyraźniej nie zamierzało dać jej spokoju. Uzdrowiciel skapitulował.

– Dobrze, pójdziemy do lorda Amrasa. Ale tylko dzisiaj.

xxx

Maedhros obrzucił ich zainteresowanym spojrzeniem, gdy zobaczył uzdrowiciela na progu, ale przepuścił go w drzwiach, zamykając je prędko, by nie wpuszczać zimna.

– O co chodzi?

– Boi się być u mnie – wyjaśnił spokojnie Alcarino. – Pytała o Amrasa.

Dinessel w jego ramionach, dotąd nieruchoma, drgnęła na dźwięk znajomego imienia w obcej mowie. Zerknęła na Maedhrosa i uzdrowiciel poczuł, jak uścisk wokół jego szyi zelżał, jakby dziecko wahało się, czy zostać bezpiecznie w górze, czy zejść.

– Amras nie może się nią opiekować. – Maedhros podszedł do stołu, gestem wskazując towarzyszowi ławę. – Sądziłem, że ci to powiedział. Nie będę go zrywać ze snu, chciał jechać rano ze swoimi zwiadowcami.

– Naugrimowie ją przerażają, a u mnie ich nie uniknie. – Alcarino z pewnym oporem ze strony Dinessel posadził ją na ławie i poprawił koc, którym była owinięta.

– Nie sądzę, bym ja się mniej przyczyniał do jej koszmarów – wytknął najstarszy syn Feanora. Musiał zauważyć oczy dziecka wodzące za jego ręką, zapewne pierwszy raz od dawna niczym nie osłoniętą.

– Ta mała boi na tyle, by zmoczyć łóżko i schować się do najdalszego kąta, a wszystko bez najmniejszego dźwięku – uściślił uzdrowiciel. – Czy zapomniałeś już czasów, gdy ty także ufałeś jedynie kilku osobom, a każdy obcy budził niepokój? – zapytał ostrzej niż zamierzał.

Maedhros żachnął się, ale gniew tylko przez moment błysnął w jego oczach. Opanował się i usiadł przy stole, na którym miał rozłożone raporty z ostatnich tygodni.

– Zasłużyłem sobie na te słowa – stwierdził lekko, ale grymas uśmiechu nie sięgnął oczu. – A to i tak bez różnicy... Na razie możesz tu zostać, Dinessel, jeśli nie będziesz przeszkadzać. Później znajdziemy ci kogoś do opieki.

Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się do niego nieśmiało.

xxx

Alcarino wyszedł, ale dziecko zostało na ławie, śpiące i niemal niewidoczne pod płaszczem. Maedhros przesunął się nieco ku niemu, by móc wygodnie rozwinąć mapę na stole. Przycisnął brzegi kubkami i wrócił do raportów nakreślonych zgrabnym pismem Maglora. Pracował w ciszy, zadowolony z samotności; w tych warunkach była wręcz luksusem.

Płomień świecy zadrgał, gdy drzwi chaty otworzyły się, a z zewnątrz powiało lodowatym powietrzem.

– Myślałem, że Tyelko kpi sobie ze mnie – przywitał brata Curufin, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Z pewnym niedowierzaniem przyglądał się włosom Maedhrosa.

– To? – Pierworodny Feanora odrzucił na plecy brązowy warkocz. – Mam nadzieję, że w końcu się spłucze – powiedział, ale tak naprawdę było mu to obojętne. – Nie spieszyło ci się.

– Mieliśmy trochę nerwową sytuację. – Curufin wzruszył ramionami i podszedł do prostej półki zbitej z desek. Ściągnął z niej niewielki słoik z maścią i posmarował sobie łokieć. – A praca nie mogła czekać.

– Tak, Alcarino wspominał coś o wypadku. Ale czyżbyś nadal nie był w formie? – zagadnął spokojnie Maedhros, wskazując na przepalony rękaw koszuli brata.

Curufin prychnął w odpowiedzi i posłał mu urażone spojrzenie.

– Warsztaty Naugrimów są dobre, ale w żadnym razie nie dostosowane dla Eldarów. Do pewnych rzeczy trudno się przyzwyczaić, zwłaszcza gdy się spieszysz. Ale ze mną wszystko w porządku.

– Dobrze. – Maedhros podniósł wzrok z powrotem na raport, którego nie zdążył doczytać, ignorując chwilowo brata krzątającego się po izbie.

– Jeśli tak ci było spieszno, by się ze mną zobaczyć, to trzeba było przyjść do kuźni, jak Tyelko. – Curufin nie dał mu dokończyć. Ton miał lekki i nieco kpiący, jak gdyby powątpiewał w zainteresowanie brata, ale Maedhros nie musiał patrzeć, by czuć na sobie jego analizujące spojrzenie.

– I rozpraszać cię, jak najwyraźniej rozpraszał Celegorm?

– Punkt dla ciebie – zgodził się kowal. Już przebrany z roboczych ubrań, zatroszczył się o mocno spóźnioną kolację. Przesunął na stole część odłożonych przez Maedhrosa dokumentów, ale gdy chwycił płaszcz leżący na ławie, by mieć gdzie usiąść, zamarł w zdumieniu w połowie ruchu.

– Daj małej spać – mruknął Maedhros.

– No tu już byłem w pełni przekonany, że to jakiś żart – przyznał Curufin, zakrywając dziecko z powrotem. – Co ona tu robi?

– Chwilowo? Śpi. – Pierworodny Feanora zrezygnował z dalszej pracy i odłożył raporty na dwa stosiki. – Trzeba jej będzie znaleźć opiekuna, ale na razie to nie ma znaczenia. Mała się boi wszystkiego i prawie nie mówi. Uparła się, że chce do Amrasa, a Alcarino jej uległ.

– To jest ta nowa towarzyszka Amrasa? Trochę mała – podsumował Curufin. Nalał wina sobie i bratu, a potem wygospodarował sobie trochę miejsca po przeciwnej stronie stołu.

– Nie powinna za bardzo przeszkadzać. Już i tak podbiła serca większości naszego oddziału, więc gdy tylko przestanie uciekać do Amrasa za każdym razem, gdy się czegoś zlęknie, nie powinno być problemów ze znalezieniem jej opiekunów.

– Co, Pityo się nie kwapi? – zakpił Curufin. – Nelyo? – zapytał nagle zaniepokojony, bo Maedhros zamarł.

Dinessel, poruszona przez Curufina i na pół rozbudzona rozmową, przysunęła się bliżej, a potem drobna rączka owinęła się wokół prawej ręki starszego z braci, opuszczonej luźno na ławę. Nie obudziła się do końca, ale wyczuła najwyraźniej ciepło i przylgnęła policzkiem do kikuta, kompletnie zaskakując Maedhrosa.

                – Niech sobie tu śpi. – Najstarszy syn Feanora wzruszył ramionami, pomny, by nie obudzić dziecka. – Na razie i tak wszędzie jest pełno, a ona dużo miejsca nie zajmie. Jak ruszymy na południe, do Amon Ereb, to się ją komuś przydzieli.

                – Oczywiście. – Curufin uśmiechnął się z pobłażaniem. – Na razie.

 

 


End file.
